Unity Hearts III
by rocker95
Summary: It's about that time again! The Unity Hearts heroes have yet another problem AND new villains, but this time, they're from Hell! How will Trippz and the crew get out of this one? Read and find out.
1. Don't Talk Back To Diablo

Unity Hearts III: The Revenge Of Diablo

Chapter 1

Summer of 2012.

Court.

"Rikki Zafaria..." said a transformer behind a judge's stand. "I have mixed feelings about you attending Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. I am proud of you that you had commit murder. I am not so much pleased that you became attached to some of your teachers."

"Mr. Megatron, I..." began Rikki.

"Rikki, silence!" said the transformer. "You have no reason whatsoever to give me an excuse. If anyone gives you problems, you know how to kill. Now, I suppose I can send you back to the academy, but you cannot become attached to anyone. If so, I will not allow you to return. You will not be an ally of the Decepticons any longer as well. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Megatron." said Rikki. "I will not become attached to anyone again."

"That's good to hear!" said Megatron. "Now, go home!"

The night before the first day of school. 2013.

Kolumpa.

Two girls were walking outside.

"And they said that there was like some secret lair or something like that." said one of them. "Some supposedly 'most powerful' cow was born there too."

"Do you really believe this bullshit?" asked the other one. "There is no way that could happen. Two strange things of one town?"

"Our teachers supposedly went there twice." said the first one.

"How is shit like those things supposed to happen in a place called Wakitcha?" asked the second.

"I do believe California's seen it all." said the first one.

"That's Los Angeles, dipshit." said the second one.

"You know, I don't even know why I'm friends with you." said the first one.

Morning of the next day.

Vriska got books out of her locker then shut it to see KombatFist's face.

"Oh shit!" she said, shocked.

"Jumpy, aren't ya?" asked KombatFist.

"You scared me." said Vriska.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to get used to me then, won't ya?" KombatFist asked with a smile.

"I guess so." Vriska said with a smile and kissed KombatFist.

Trippz walked up to them.

"You guys, get ready for class." she said.

"Oh." said KombatFist. "Sorry, Ms. Grissom."

"Just making sure you're doing so." said Trippz and walked off.

"Meet me tonight in my room." said KombatFist.

"Okay." said Vriska.

"I love you." said KombatFist.

"I love you too." said Vriska.

KombatFist then walked to his class.

"Hey, Vriska!" said a corn snake.

"Fuck off!" said Vriska.

"Fine, you bitch!" said the snake a went to class.

Hell.

A magenta bird walked in to an office. He had blue marks on his feathers along his fore arms, upper legs and above his eyebrows. He had blue eyes; a sea green beak; brown bird's feet; sea green claws; and two feathers sticking up from the back of his head. One was blue and the other was orange.

"Squawk! Master Diablo, Striker has attempted to escape again." said the bird.

"Bring him to me." said a voice from a chair.

"Squawk! Master Diablo wants Striker." said the bird through a wrist watch.

"And Joka, let me make things perfectly clear." said Diablo. "If you pull one more stunt on me, I'll have you cut up and thrown in the incinerator. Understood?"

"Yes, master." the bird said scared. "It won't happen again."

A demon throwed a cat in the office to where she was in front of Diablo. He looked a lot like Trippz, but had long, black hair and many scars, as opposed two just the one Trippz had over his eye. He wore completely black.

Diablo got out of his chair.

"Oh no..." said Joka. "Master's out of his chair... That's not good..."

Diablo walked over to the cat and stretched a long finger out and a huge claw came out under the cat's chin.

"Striker Grissom..." began Diablo. "You are not allowed to escape."

"Why do I have to stay!" cried the cat. "There's no reason I should have to live in this god-forsaken place!"

"DON'T SAY THE G WORD IN MY WORLD!" shouted Diablo. "You are here because you are vampire. Vampires go to Hell."

"That's not true." said Striker.

Diablo raised his claw to Striker's left cheek.

"Why don't you think of a punishment that I can give you?" asked Diablo. "Personally, I would choose between dipping you in sulfuric acid or dipping you in lava, but the highest lands know I've done that so many times, it's beginning to get boring." he said and slashed her cheek open, making her scream. "You don't tell me what or what not I know."


	2. Kombat's Messed Up Life

Chapter 2

"On second thought, I think what I'll do for punishment is what you hate the most." said Diablo. "You are going to help me bring Unity Hearts to its knees."

"No!" cried Striker. "Leave my cousin alone!"

"You don't have a choice." said Diablo. "I am your boss. You do what I say. And if you continue to try to escape, I will chop your legs off and feed them to my rams."

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy.

Prue was walking in the hall when she met up with Trippz.

"Hey, have you seen Flutter?" asked Trippz.

"Yeah, but she's taking care of Leeah and Airwing right now." said Prue.

"Well, can you walk down with me?" asked Trippz. "I need to talk to her and Leeah can't be left unsupervised."

"Sure." said Prue and walked with Trippz to the daycare room.

"Yeah?" asked Flutter outside the room.

"We're having a Unity Hearts heroes reunion tonight." said Trippz. "Aida, Haiden, Vertiget, Lemon, and Jalous will be here soon. I want every hero staff member and student to participate. When you get the chance to tell them, you should do so."

"Sure thing." said Flutter.

Inside the classroom, Leeah was playing with letter blocks while Airwing sat sucking on her thumb.

"I want a cookie and a spoon!" said Airwing.

"Airwing, why do you want a spoon?" asked Prue.

"If I don't have a spoon, how will I eat my cookie?" asked Airwing.

Prue just laughed.

"You're funny, Airwing." said Prue.

Lunch.

Vriska and KombatFist sat at a small table by themselves. Vriska had already downed her cheeseburger whereas KombatFist hadn't touched anything.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Vriska. "You haven't been eating lately."

"I need some time by myself." said KombatFist. "Eat up, baby girl." he said and got up from the table.

Vriska wrapped the cheeseburger back up in the aluminum foil that was previously wrapped around it, put the french fries in a zip lock bag and put them in her purse.

Meanwhile, KombatFist was outside looking at a picture of his brother.

Bother by Corey Taylor played as he had hellish flashbacks.

Heihachi of Tekken stood in front of him and he was knelt silent.

"Mr. Fist." said Heihachi. "You must destroy the evil Heart of Unity. It shall be found on the island of Kolumpa around the neck of a goblin disguised as a cat. You must kill the goblin in order to obtain the object."

"Yes, master." said KombatFist two years ago. "I'll try my best."

Current time.

He stood up and shouted at the sky.

"FUCK YOU, HEIHACHI!" he shouted.

More flashbacks came back. He remembered himself throwing his brother against the wall and then pinning him on the floor, beating him almost dead. The thought made him cry. 


	3. I'm Not Coming Home

Chapter 3

KombatFist reached into his pocket, got out his iPhone 4 and called home.

"Hello?" answered an older woman's voice.

"Hey, mom." said KombatFist.

"Kombat?" asked the woman's voice. "So, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes." said KombatFist.

"And what is your decision?" asked Ms. Fist.

"I'm never coming home." said KombatFist.

"Why?" asked Ms. Fist.

"I never want to hurt anyone ever again." said KombatFist. "I would take my life if I killed any of you. Is Brady okay?"

"Yes." said Ms. Fist. "School's closed here and he's playing the Play Station 3. Leela is playing the Xbox 720."

"May I talk to him?" asked KombatFist.

"Yeah." said Ms. Fist. "Hold on."

Ms. Fist walked to Brady's room and gave him the phone.

"Hello?" Brady answered.

"Brady?" KombatFist cried.

"Kombat?" asked Brady, a renamon at about 10 years old.

"Brady, I'm so sorry about what I did to you." KombatFist cried.

"I forgive you." said Brady. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not coming back." said KombatFist.

"Why?" asked Brady.

"You're better off without me there." said KombatFist.

"But I miss you." said Brady.

"If I came back, you'd end up dead." said KombatFist.

"So, I'm never seeing you again?" asked Brady.

"Probably not." said KombatFist. 


	4. The First Time

**Chapter 4**

After lunch.

Trippz walked the halls and went to the academy entrance. She walked outside, where Vertiget was and then back inside with her. Vertiget was now an adult. She was much prettier than she was the previous year as well. She was wearing a white dress and had pink eyeshadow on.

"Welcome back, Vertiget." said Trippz.

"Why thank you, Trippz." said Vertiget. "It is a real treat to be back. How is everyone?"

"I am fine." said Trippz. "Anti and Fuego are well, but their wounds from last year still hurt them, Airwing's smartness is gone again-"

"What about Leeah, Vriska and Kombat?" asked Vertiget.

"Everyone's keeping eyes on Leeah and Vriska and Kombat haven't yet gotten married." said Trippz. "The two are sharing a room though. Something seems to be bothering Kombat though. How are you?"

"You either may or may not be able to tell that I am the goddess of peace now." said Vertiget. "The time came earlier than I thought. My duties rest in Heaven, but I don't have to be there as much as Annabelle the whippet archangel has to be. She's allowed me to help you on missions whenever I'm not busy."

"Good to hear." said Trippz. "You hungry?"

"Yes, but I can wait until dinner tonight." said Vertiget.

"Are you sure?" asked Trippz.

"Yes." said Vertiget.

"Then, shall I get you a room key?" asked Trippz.

"Is my old room still open?" asked Vertiget.

"Empty." said Trippz. "Just like how you left it."

"Then, a key would be fine." said Vertiget.

After school hours.

Vriska sat in she and KombatFist's bed, reading Needful Things by Stephen King, covered by a blanket.

KombatFist walked in the dorm entrance.

"Vriska!" said KombatFist. "I'm back from the cafeteria!"

He walked into the bedroom and saw Vriska lying on her side with her glasses off, a smile on her face and a short, black dress on.

As Vriska got up, KombatFist locked the door. Vriska then began kissing him.

Out Of Goodbyes by Maroon 5 featuring Lady Antebellum played on their bedside radio as they kissed more as they lie down on the bed, Vriska first. She took her dress off and kissed him more.


	5. Award Ceremony

**Chapter 5**

KombatFist and Vriska lie under the covers. Vriska had her arm around KombatFist's neck. They watched the sunset through their window.

"Do you ever feel like we're hiding from the rest of the world?" asked Vriska.

"I've wondered that many times." said KombatFist. "I wonder something else too."

"What's that?" asked Vriska.

"Will you marry me?" asked KombatFist.

Vriska jumped out of bed in excitement.

"Yes!" Vriska yelled as she jumped up and down. "Yes I will!"

Unity Hearts heroes reunion. Cafeteria.

Trippz stood up front on the stage with a wine glass full of mocktail.

Aida, Airwing, Haiden, Flutter, Jalous, Lemon, Prue, Rikki, Vertiget, KombatFist and Vriska sat at the table as well as Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails and their baby, who was messing with the silverware.

"Leeah, stop messing with those." said Fuego. "Anti, will you take those away from her?"

Anti-Drug Ninetails grabbed the silverware away from Leeah and she began crying.

"Oh, there, there." said Fuego and picked her up in her arms.

Anti-Drug Ninetails gave Fuego the baby's bottle and Fuego fed her.

"Okay, well..." began Trippz. "Welcome to the first annual Unity Hearts heroes reunion! I would like to propose a toast to everyone's efforts in keeping the world safe."

All picked up their glasses except for Fuego and Airwing. Airwing instead picked up her bowl. All toasted and took drinks.

"Ouchie!" yelled Airwing.

"On that note, I think we're going to begin the award ceremony." said Trippz.


	6. Evil Badder Than Ever?

Chapter 6

"I would like to present you with medals." said Trippz. "I'll call you all separately, you may get your medals and sit back down. Aida Harper."

Aida walked up to get her medal and then went back to her seat.

"Anti-Drug and Fuego Flames-Ninetails." said Trippz and Anti-Drug Ninetails went up and got the medals.

"That's a cute baby." said Vriska.

"She would appreciate that if she heard you say that when she's older." said Fuego.

Vriska smiled.

"So, you like being a mommy?" asked Vriska.

"Yep." said Fuego and put Leeah's bottle on the table. "I love my baby. I don't even care that some of my fun's gone."

"How's Mr. Ninetails like being a daddy?" asked Vriska.

"Pretty much like me." said Fuego. "He loves his baby girl."

"Yeah, I'm not planning on having kids with Kombat, but if I do, I'll cherish them." said Vriska.

Hell.

"It is time." said Diablo.

"Squawk!" said Joka. "Okay, boss!"

Hours later in Kolumpa.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. Trippz's room.

Trippz was struggling with her dreams. The dreams were completely white. Priscilla visited her through them.

"Trippz..." said Priscilla.

"Priscilla?" asked Trippz.

"I am really here with you, Trippz." said Priscilla. "I cannot be with you outside of your dreams, so I am here in the same way that Freddy Krueger can give nightmares. Listen, Trippz. You can't let the death of me put fear in you. Evil has returned and it's badder than ever."

"I promise to be less fearful." said Trippz. "And I'll try my best."

North America.

Diablo, Joka and Striker were in Wakitcha.

"We need a new target." said Diablo. "And I've got an idea. It will be the town of All-Star!"

Morning at Kolumpa.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy conference room.

"Badder than ever!" panicked Vriska.

"Kabroz and Zorbak had to have been worse than Carta and Brax, judging by plans." said Trippz.

"I think they may be equal." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"So Trippz, what do you think?" asked Fuego.

"I think the purest of all evil may be after us." said Trippz.

"Oh gosh!" panicked Haiden. "Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!"

"The devil." said Trippz.

"She just said it." panicked Haiden.

"She's very afraid of the devil." said Aida. "It's the reason she had a change of heart."

"Change of heart?" Trippz said, confused. "How was it before?"

"She was bitter to her family and THE harpy-bird slut." said Aida. "But he payed a visit to her. Now, she's as good as gold." 


	7. You Don't Know My Past, Fuego

Chapter 7

"I'm just curious to know whether it'll be Wakitcha again or some place else." said Trippz. "I mean, by now, you'd think they'd expect us to believe their target is Wakitcha."

"Most of the time, evil does what you least expect." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I mean, the first time we went through this, we didn't know Carta was a bad guy until it was almost too late. Second time, my daughter and Airwing both were kidnapped. And I'm not just basing what evil does based on the last two times this has happened, but the bottom line is you don't know where they'll turn up. If you think it'll be Wakitcha again, it'll probably be somewhere else. If you think it'll be somewhere else, it'll probably be Wakitcha again."

"How do you know this?" asked Aida.

Anti-Drug Ninetails furiously ran out of the room with Fuego following him.

"I guess I'll just find out where they are." said Aida.

"Good." said Trippz.

Hallway.

"Anti, what's wrong?" asked Fuego.

But Anti-Drug Ninetails just kept walking like he didn't hear her.

"Honey, please talk to me." said Fuego.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, FUEGO!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Ghosts On The Radio - Steal My Romance

"Then please tell me." cried Fuego. "I don't understand and I wanna know."

"Fuego, I was evil." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "The devil once turned me evil. I was kidnapped when I was twelve. It happened while you were asleep. You remember my fur color and my eyes? My black fur was once white. My eyes were once blue."

"I remember." said Fuego.

"The devil called himself Diablo." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "In Hell, he told me that it was perfectly normal to feel extremely hot. He told me that Earth was a place full of nothing but evil people. For so long, he pretended to care for me. I was so much of a monster that I believed it so well. But one morning, I noticed my fur was a different color. The white was black and the blue was orange. When I ran to a bathroom mirror, I saw that my eyes were red. Something in me cracked when I saw them. I felt less in control of my body. My heart must have darkened. When I returned to Earth, I betrayed my parents and murdered my father. When I found out Diablo was evil, I rebelled. He asked me who would take me back now that I'd murdered my dad. But I knew my answer. I returned to being an icefox and came here. But when I changed back, the orange in my fur is the only thing that didn't stay. I see it all when I look into the baby's eyes. Those cold, scary red eyes."

"Why have you hidden this from me for so long?" asked Fuego.

"I was too ashamed." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "And just know this. I'd rather let her kill me than me having to kill her. I would let her kill me because I would never have the strength." 


	8. The Journey Begins

Chapter 8

"Anti, she's not going to kill you." said Fuego. "And you're never going to have to kill her. We're gonna keep our eyes on her and she won't know what evil is until the right time comes."

"I wish this shit hadn't been started." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I know." said Fuego. "We all wish that. Why don't we go back into the room and see where evil is?"

"Alright." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

The two went back in the room and Aida stood up from the table, put her claws together and closed her eyes. A white ball of light grew from inside Aida's hands to where it covered them. It then disappeared as she opened her eyes.

"They're in All-Star Town, North America." said Aida.

"Why is it always North America?" Fuego said in grief.

"We're probably the only ones in Kolumpa." said Aida.

"And if we were in North America, they'd probably be attacking here." said Fuego.

"I seriously doubt that." said Aida.

"Well, Lemon and I have ways of getting you guys there sooner now." said Jalous.

"Show us." said Trippz.

A few minutes later outside.

"It's a teleporter." said Jalous. "Griffin's army gave Annabelle a few shortly after the Global Assault."

"Yeah." said Lemon. "You put a censor bar on the roof, a computer in the vehicle and these in the gas tank." she said and gave Trippz white circular objects with a symbol on them.

"What are these?" asked Trippz.

"Teleport plates." said Lemon. "Each one is usable once."

"Why once?" asked Trippz.

"They disappear to nothing after being used." said Lemon. "Although they have to be replaced, it's a pretty clever idea. That way, it won't ruin the gas tank."

Trippz and Lemon walked down to the shore where the bus was parked in the sand. Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails came down early to install 4x4 lights on the roof of the bus.

"Fuego, I want you to stay here with Anti, Leeah, Airwing and Haiden." said Trippz, looking up at the bus roof at Fuego. "Keep all the students safe, won't ya?"

Fuego done a flip off the roof and landed on her feet. Anti-Drug Ninetails jumped off as well.

"Yes ma'am." said Fuego with a smile on her face as she chewed gum.

"You got gum?" Trippz asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm able to breathe fire at certain times as you know." said Fuego. "I figure if I chew gum, it might clense my barbeque breath and people may not be chasing me down as much."

Trippz and Fuego laughed at that.

"Well, you guys probably oughtta get going." said Fuego and hugged Trippz. "Good luck, friend."

"Good luck to you as well." said Trippz.

"I'll go get everyone you need." said Fuego and walked up the hill.

"I really like them long legs on her." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "But you all probably already knew that." he said and turned to Trippz. "Do me a favor and be careful out there. You never know where evil will show up."

"Thanks, Anti." said Trippz. "We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Not too much later, Lemon and Jalous held onto the 4x4 lights on the roof and Aida, Flutter, KombatFist, Prue, Rikki, Vertiget and Vriska sat patiently on the bus as Trippz punched in the letters for All-Star Town. The sound of portals from Twisted Metal 2 was made as white light appeared and the bus was sucked into it. 


	9. Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Chapter 9

The Unity Hearts bus appeared in All-Star Town, but the portal sound wasn't made.

"I like those things." said Trippz. "They save a hell of a lot more time. We should get a lot more."

"We should probably go to the town hall and warn them or something like that." said Aida.

"Good idea." said Trippz.

So, Trippz drove to the town hall.

Later.

"Now, I know that the words I will say may be somewhat unbelievable, but I say them as a warning." said Trippz. "You must take heed if you wish to live. Ever since a couple years ago, this country had been getting attacks. Not by any one person, but by evil itself. Past two years, the target was Wakitcha, California. We luckily stopped them before they started. But this town is the new target. And I warn you that evil is much stronger this time and I encourage evacuation."

"Now, wait a minute!" said a boy's voice from the door.

Three boys began walking up front. One was kind of overweight, wore a yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans and red cleets. A few hairs stood up from his head. He looked pissed. One could hardly imagine him not to be pissed. The following was a skinny boy with an orange t-shirt, black toboggan, purple shorts and small blue shoes on. The last one was about average size. He had a flat top hair cut, a dark green jacket with a red and white stripped shirt, baggy medium-blue jeans and black cleets. His hands were in his sleeves.

"Sir, this is a private meeting." said Trippz.

"If it's about the safety of our town, why keep it in secret?" asked the one that looked pissed. "Listen people! I don't know if what she's saying is true or not, but if it is, we shouldn't leave! How will that help! They'll just follow us! This is a time when we stand together!"

"Duh, I don't like monsters." said the one with the green jacket on.

"You are a monster." said Vriska.

"That is my friend!" shouted the pissed one. "Don't talk to him that way!"

"Now, I know you didn't just fucking talk to me like that!" said Vriska.

"To believe that, you're ONE dumb girl!"

Vriska began to climb over the stand when Trippz and KombatFist held her back.

"Come here!" shouted Vriska. "I'll cut your ass up!"

"Honey, just be calm." said KombatFist. "It's not even worth it."

"To hell it's not!" said Vriska.

"Vriska." said KombatFist. "Please. For your honeybunch?"

Vriska calmed down.

"So, you say you'd rather fight back?" asked Trippz. "Would you like to join the Unity Hearts Heroes Program?"

"That sounds great. Allow me to introduce us. The one with the jacket is Ed."

"I'm E-" began the one with the toboggan.

"Double D." said the first one, covering his mouth. "And I'm Eddy."

"Basically, two of you are named Edward?" asked Trippz.

"If you put it that way, we all three are." said Eddy.

"Great." said Vriska. "The Insane Edward Posse." 


	10. Unity Hearts Inferno

Chapter 10

There was a huge explosion from outside.

Aida, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Flutter, Jalous, KombatFist, Lemon, Prue, Rikki, Trippz, Vertiget and Vriska ran outside and saw a destroyed and burning building.

Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent begans playing.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" asked Double D.

"They have nothing better to do than prey on the innocence." said Rikki.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails' room.

Anti-Drug Ninetails cried as he looked through pictures of his dad on Facebook. Fuego stood behind him in front of the bed, crying as she felt sorry for him.

All-Star Town. Outside the Town Hall.

Rikki's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" answered Rikki.

"Tell the robot it's time." said an evil voice.

Rikki saw that the others were looking through the destroyed building, not paying attention and dialed a number on his phone.

"What, Rikki!" shouted Megatron.

"Big boss said it's time." said Rikki.

"I'm on it." said Megatron.

Night.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails' room.

The two smiled as they held paws and then there was another explosion.

Leeah ran on four legs into the room.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Follow me." said Fuego and picked Anti-Drug Ninetails off the ground. She knocked the door down and saw students running to the doors.

"Get on the ship!" shouted Fuego, who then ran with Leeah behind her outside.

She then breathed fire at Megatron, who then caught fire and fell to the ground. Then, she ran onto the ship with Leeah behind her. Leeah stayed in the hallway as Fuego ran into the kitchen. She lie Anti-Drug Ninetails down and ran to unlock the freezer. She then picked Anti-Drug Ninetails up and put him in the freezer, then went out into the hallway with Leeah.

"Can you talk now?" asked Fuego.

"Yes, mommy." said Leeah.

"How?" asked Fuego. "You think you can tell mommy how? And how you can walk?"

"Daddy grew up fast." said Leeah. "He's a fox. I'm foxxon. I got fox in me."

"I know you do, sweetie." said Fuego.

"Mommy, will daddy be okay?" asked Leeah.

"I hope so, baby doll." said Fuego. "Mommy hopes so." 


	11. I'm Sure Daddy Will Be Okay

Chapter 11

All-Star Town. Hall steps.

"What if we're really facing the devil?" asked Trippz.

"Call me Diablo." said a scary voice.

The crew turned around and saw a huge evil red creature on the roof with a magenta bird and purple cat by his sides.

"Oh my god..." cried Aida.

"No, I'm afraid I'm the complete opposite." said Diablo. "Bad dreams!" he laughed and threw green smoke on the ground.

Unity Hearts ship. Hallway.

"Daddy's not gonna make it, is he?" asked Leeah.

"I'm sure he will, honey." said Fuego. "He's just gotta cool down."

"Why?" asked Leeah.

"He gets sicker the warmer he gets and so, if he's cold, he'll be okay." said Fuego. "You want mommy to tell you a story?"

"Yes!" Leeah said in excitement.

"Once, not too long ago, there was a beautiful, lonely dragon princess." said Fuego. "She wanted to keep the world safe. For a while now, she'd been in love with a handsome prince. It had actually been since they were kids that she'd been in love with him. After so long, there were two very bad people that tried to kill the prince and the princess. It was then that the prince realized that she was his future queen. And so, the prince married the princess. The prince became king and the princess became queen. They had a little princess that they'd fight for until they died. As a matter of a fact, the king was burned on the arm and hurt badly while the queen was killed. She was dead for five seconds. But the king's love brought her back to life and the now four very bad people, were killed."

"So, the king and queen were back to life?" asked Leeah.

"Yes." said Fuego. "I know them." 


	12. Vertiget & The Volcano

Chapter 12

A valley near All-Star Town.

There was a huge crane with wires at the end of the arm, wrapped around Ed, Double D, Eddy, Flutter, Jalous, KombatFist, Lemon, Prue, Rikki, Vertiget and Vriska.

"What kind of wire is?" asked Lemon. "I can't get out of it."

"Anti-angelic." said Jalous. "Same thing on the bars of each cell of Alcatraz. Bars in the roof, walls and floor were made that way. That's how's come when Red attacked, none of Heaven's dogs could get out. San Francisco's dogpound's the same way."

"Okay, wait." said Vriska. "Anti-angelic is a substance?"

"It's a liquid put on things to keep angels from escaping." said Jalous. "They can only escape if mortals have a way to escape. It's most commonly found in asylums, prisons and pounds spread all over California and on Alcatraz's cells like I said."

"How do people get a hold of it?" asked Vriska.

"Only Diablo knows where it is, even if it's right in front of anyone." said Jalous.

"That's great." said Vriska. "And I'm guessing it doesn't hurt?"

"Nope." said Flutter, Jalous, Lemon and Vertiget at the same time.

"I'm happy for you, because my stomach hurts." said Vriska.

"Duh, my potato hurts." said Ed.

"Ed, a potato isn't a body part." said Double D.

"Great." said Vriska. "Another Airwing."

"Where's Trippz and Aida?" asked KombatFist.

"I'd tell you if my powers worked." said Lemon.

"Your powers are blocked!" panicked Vriska.

"That's how's come we can't escape." said Lemon.

"Why are we even being held here?" asked Vriska.

"There's a volcanic vent below us." said Jalous. "Magma, otherwise known as lava that hasn't reached the surface yet, is rising."

"We're gonna be cooked?" Vriska asked in fear.

"Maybe not if we try to do something." said Jalous.

"I'm gonna try to get loose." said Vertiget.

"Whatever you do, it's best not to touch the ground." said Jalous.

"Don't worry about me." said Vertiget, who then got her arms free and climbed upward.

"Swing the crane around." said Jalous.

"I'm on it!" said Vertiget and hopped onto the cab.

Everyone began to scream.

"Our feet are burning!" screamed Vriska. "Hurry up!"

Vertiget busted through the glass on the crane, climbed in, started it up and began making it swing around. As it turned to where the crane was now on the right side of the tracks, lava came out of the ground.

John Carpenter & Alan Howarth - Chariots Of Pumpkins

"Oh shit." said KombatFist.

"I don't wanna be on the menu!" cried Ed.

Vertiget continued to swing the crane around and when she was finished, she found that the crane cab was in the lava. She then quickly climbed up the arm and cut part of it off with her claws.

"Hold on." said Vertiget. "This'll be quite bumpy." she said and ran super fast, pulling the crane arm. 


	13. The Trouble Begins

Chapter 13

Unity Hearts ship.

Anti-Drug Ninetails walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't get a hold of Trippz." said Fuego.

"Maybe she's too busy." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Dunno." said Fuego. "We got extra buses?"

"Five." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Good." said Fuego. "We need to get to All-Star Town. Start this thing up."

Meanwhile, at an abandoned prison in All-Star Town.

Trippz was just waking up. She and Aida found themselves strapped to electric chairs.

"Ah." said Diablo. "Ms. Grissom and Ms. Harper are awake. Morning, Ms. Grissom. Or should I say night? Might I say it's quite nice to have you here. Destruction of this building begins at sunrise. You don't wanna miss it."

Striker and Joka came in the room.

"What do you want from us?" asked Trippz.

"Well, Ms. Grissom, I think you'll find it quite interesting." said Diablo. "You've killed my vampires as well as many of my best henchmen. Let's see. There's Carta, Brax, Kabroz and Zorbak. There's something I bet you thought I didn't know... or did you know it yourself? You are trying to hide my best henchman from when certain people were twelve. You have Anti-Drug Ninetails. I want him back and I want you."

"So, this is all for revenge?" asked Trippz.

"More so." said Diablo. "But you see, my plans are to have Anti back and all the Grissom family in my future army."

"Then why am I part of this?" asked Aida.

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness." said Diablo. "Haiden has had sight of me. She tattled as well. For that, I want her to be my wife. You need to tell me where she is."

"Fuck you!" shouted Aida.

"Oooh! Thanks for the offer!" said Diablo.

"You'll never take us alive." Trippz said through her teeth.

"Which is why I have plans to kill you." said Diablo.

"Don't hold onto that plan too long!" said a boy's voice from the door.

It was KombatFist with the rest of the crew.

"We may have just spoiled them." he said.

"An interference..." said Diablo. "Smart fellows, aren't you?"

"And you're a very stupid devil." said KombatFist. "Anyone can escape with angels near."

"No one crosses me and gets away with it." said Diablo.

"Watch us." said KombatFist and punched him.

Three Nil by Slipknot begins playing.

Flutter said Aida and Trippz free and they attacked Diablo, who began to swing at Trippz.

"Leave my cousin alone!" shouted Striker, who then sprayed Diablo with a water hose, turning him into stone.  
> <p>


	14. Joka Versus Striker

Chapter 14

Joka attacked Striker, tackling him.

Striker then kicked his feet, making Joka fly through a window into another room. Striker then rushed over and was pulled through by Joka. The two were punching each other when Joka stabbed Striker in the chest with his claws.

With that and the pain, Striker picked up a piece of broken glass and stabbed Joka in the throat. He took Joka's claws out of his chest, put his paw over the wound and fell to the ground.

"Striker!" cried Trippz and ran into the room to see Joka's dead body and Striker, who was dying. She knelt down and grabbed Striker's paw.

"Trippz..." began Striker. "I'm sorry..."

"You saved me." cried Trippz.

"I love you, cousin." said Striker.

"I love you too." cried Trippz.

Striker smiled and passed away.

Trippz closed them and cried.

Joka and Striker's bodies diappeared in flames.

Trippz walked back into the electric chair room crying.

"Striker's dead." cried Trippz and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Trippz, are you okay?" asked Fuego. "We're worried."

"Evil is destroyed." said Trippz. "But we're fine."

"Speaking of destroyed, so is the academy." said Fuego. "We're fine as well. No one's hurt."

"Okay." said Trippz. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Alright." said Fuego. "Bye."

"Bye." Trippz said and hung up the phone.


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15**

"The academy's destroyed." said Trippz. "Everyone's okay though."

"Ya know, All-Star Town needs a new school." said Eddy.

Trippz looked at the Unity Hearts.

"You guys, I know where we'll locate the new school." said Trippz.

A month later.

President's office.

"Mr. President, I have been informed that Megatron is still alive." said a man in black.

"We'll have to inform the people." said the president.

Meanwhile, in All-Star Town.

In a back yard, a very big one, a wedding was in place.

Vriska walked up to a gazebo where KombatFist and a preacher was.

"Kombat, to you take Vriska Serket Sinister to be your wife to have and to hold?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said KombatFist.

"And do you, Vriska take KombatFist to be your husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Vriska.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher and there was silence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kombat, you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone clapped. They then walked into the backyard off the gazebo and Trippz walked up to them.

"You couple ready to start class?" Trippz joked.

"Tomorrow sounds good." said KombatFist. "Right now, I feel like spending time with my wife."

Trippz walked around to the front of the building. Yellow 3-D letters stood on the roof. They read "ALL-STAR SCHOOL".

Trippz smiled, imagining Priscilla leaning against the last "L".

Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out

**THE END**


End file.
